


at the top of the food chain

by tianyu



Series: got7 lapslock collection [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, lapslock, soldiering on with no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianyu/pseuds/tianyu
Summary: it doesn’t happen often, but jackson’s been flying frequently for the past month and the jet lag has seeped and settled bone-deep, so he sits back, relaxed and on the verge of falling asleep, preferring to watch than participate.on the other hand, mark’s back from a fresh training session with adrenaline still pumping through his veins, eager to expend his energy in order to return his otherwise perpetual state of calmness and chill.yugyeom is just unlucky to be caught in the middle.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: got7 lapslock collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	at the top of the food chain

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised that there is certainly not enough markjackgyeom on the internet so i took matters into my own hand

jackson’s got him straddling his thigh, forcing his legs to spread apart, with one hand gripping an asscheek to keep yugyeom steady. mark’s behind yugyeom, breathing steadily into his nape, his hold on the younger’s thigh is looser yet somehow remains more demanding than jackson’s. 

it doesn’t happen often, but jackson’s been flying frequently for the past month and the jet lag has seeped and settled bone-deep, so he sits back, relaxed and on the verge of falling asleep, preferring to watch than participate. 

on the other hand, mark’s back from a fresh training session with adrenaline still pumping through his veins, eager to expend his energy in order to return his otherwise perpetual state of calmness and chill. 

yugyeom is just unlucky to be caught in the middle. 

“hyung,” he whines when jackson’s grip on his ass is threatening to leave bruises, and mark’s soft breathing against his back has turned into teasing nips and kitten licks.

“yeah?” both men answer at the same time, peering up at yugyeom silently in lieu of asking who yugyeom’s call is for, and to be frank, yugyeom has no idea either. so, he decides to lean back into mark’s chest, while reaching forward to play with the hem of jackson’s shirt. 

“hyung,” he whines again, “stop teasing.”

mark bites down slightly harder in retaliation and dips his fingers into the groove of yugyeom’s groin, thumb rubbing firm circles on his hip. jackson hums softly, lips tugging into smug grin when yugyeom gasps quietly after he slaps his ass playfully. 

“what do you want, baby?” jackson rasps, sharing a quick look with mark. yugyeom huffs, pulling away from mark and leaning down against jackson’s chest. he’s being cheeky, pushing his ass out against mark’s crotch, where the man is already half-hard, cock nudging the curve of yugyeom’s buttocks through the layers of his clothing. the younger lays his chest against jackson, sure that the older man can feel his nipples brushing against his skin in spite of his shirt. 

“wanna fuck,” yugyeom pouts, “want both hyung’s cocks stuffing gyeommie’s slutty hole.” he knows it’ll get them going, and stop this ridiculous teasing, because if jackson and mark share any kinks, it’s definitely: 1) yugyeom, 2) dirty talk, 3) yugyeom talking dirty.

jackson grunts and slaps yugyeom’s ass again, yugyeom moans purposefully, jutting his ass out further. mark gives his own answering groan, beginning to rut against yugyeom’s crack. 

“hyung, please,” yugyeom almost begs, mouthing desperately at jackson’s jaw. jackson chuckles and moves his hands to stroke down yugyeom’s back comfortingly.

“not today. sorry, baby,” he whispers, “hyung’s tired. next time, alright?”

yugyeom nods and tries to sit back up, but mark places a hand down between his shoulder blades and holds him down. “stay,” he commands, shuffling yugyeom further up jackson’s body, until the two are face to face, and yugyeom’s groin is pressed against his. “gonna fuck you good, baby, so good that when jackson fucks you tomorrow, you’d still be loose and sloppy.”

yugyeom lets out the beginnings of a small sob at mark’s threat when jackson cups a hand around his jaw and pulls him into a messy kiss. jackson bites and sucks at anywhere he can reach with his mouth, tugging at yugyeom’s bottom lip like a frustrated cat. although, describing jackson as a cat would be an understatement, because he’s more like a lion than anything. his dominance and ferocity is overwhelming amongst his peers, he thrives on social contact, and his song is strengthened by the masses, who flock to him like moths to a never-ending flame.

mark’s different. mark is a tiger. he’s a silent hunter who prospers in solitude, in the dark. his roar is not louder nor mightier than a lion’s, but it is not like jackson’s. it is not a song – it is a death track instead: hear it once to never see the light of day again. 

in a similar way, yugyeom imagines that jackson’s anger is bright crimson, engulfing and attention-arousing, it blares in your face and ears, like sirens, a warning bell, the noise of the train as it approaches, causing cold sweat to pour down yugyeom’s face and his heart to race. but mark’s fury is jet black, simmering just beneath the surface of kindness, sinking and dragging anyone who dares to step too close under. it’s smothering, suffocating. it has no warning, silent as a ghost, all-consuming in a way that leaves yugyeom trembling with chills down his spine. 

and yugyeom’s the stag caught between. the antelope, the rabbit, the unfortunate prey who had been too innocent and naïve for his own good, and is now surrounded by apex predators, hungry opportunists who bite and suck at his flesh, fucking him like they’re starving and yugyeom’s their perfect meal. 

sometimes the pleasure is so overwhelming it edges on pain, but pain has never felt so good. together, they light yugyeom’s body on fire, thrusting into his ass so hard it leaves tingles on the younger’s skin for days underwards, and a happy ache deep down that never goes away as yugyeom is used like a cheap whore between the two men. 

“not yet, baby,” mark chides as he withdraws his fingers from yugyeom’s hole, wiping the excess lube around his rim. “want you to come when i fuck you hard.”

“hyung,” yugyeom sobs into jackson’s mouth, “ _please_.” he groans in frustration when jackson closes a hand over the base of his cock, effectively pulling him back from the edge. 

mark smiles and hooks a thumb into yugyeom’s hole, stretching it out to admire the pink flush of the tight channel inside as he slobbers lube up and down his cock with his other hand. 

jackson lies contently on the bed, pinned comfortably by mark and yugyeom’s combined weights. his dick pulses against yugyeom’s, but he does nothing to get himself off, opting to wait for both his lovers.

yugyeom admires their patience and preserve. 

“please,” yugyeom sobs again when he finally feels the tip of mark’s cock nudging against his stretched hole, “fuck me, please.”

“it’s okay, baby,” mark coos as he slides home with one smooth thrust, “we got you.” jackson leans up and presses soft kisses over yugyeom’s squeezed-shut eyes, where the tears have gathered from the torture of foreplay they’d put him through.

it’s a juxtaposition, really, as jackson loosens his hold on yugyeom’s cock and gently toys a hand over both of their cockheads while mark fucks deep and hard into yugyeom’s ass, quick-paced, as if to the beat of their racing hearts.

_ah_ , yugyeom thinks in jumbled thoughts as his hyungs bring him to the edge of losing his mind once again, _this is what it’s like to be desired by both mark and jackson._

“yugyeom,” mark moans into yugyeom’s sweaty hair, his calculated thrusts becoming unorganised rutting. “baby, _come_.”

and yugyeom does, harder and more intense every single time. jackson strokes him through it, quickly following him over the edge and splattering come between their bodies not a second later. mark continues to fuck into yugyeom, pattern faltering until his own orgasm builds and builds, finally erupting and spilling deep into the younger’s ass.

mark collapses against yugyeom’s back with a tired, but satisfied, purr that leaves ticklish vibrations against yugyeom’s neck. jackson chuckles at the display, running a hand through yugyeom’s sweat-drenched fringe. 

“you two okay?” he asks, reaching forward to pat gently at mark’s shoulder. his hand is soaked in cum, which causes to mark to huff when he sees it. he grabs jackson around the wrist and directs his hand to his mouth, licking jackson’s palm clean off his and yugyeom’s mixed spend, and sucks on each finger individually. 

yugyeom thinks he’d be up for a second round just from that sight alone, and moans when mark stretches over his body to engage in a passionate, albeit lazy, makeout session with jackson, the movement jostling the position of the cock buried deep inside his sensitive ass. 

“sorry, baby,” mark whispers, bringing a hand down to where they are joined, and rubs his thumb around yugyeom’s rim, still stretched tightly around his dick. yugyeom whines, arm moving backwards to swat lightly at the hand teasing him. 

jackson ruffles yugyeom’s hair, which effectively draws the younger’s attention back to him. “c’mon, let’s get you cleaned up, and we can cuddle afterward, yeah?”

yugyeom hums in agreement, which turns into a high-pitched squeak as mark pulls out and stands up from the bed. he helps haul yugyeom up from jackson’s body as well, and wraps an arm around the younger’s waist as they slink off into the adjacent bathroom, yugyeom’s legs still too wobbly and cramped to support his own weight. 

later, when yugyeom has showered and changed into a fresh new pair of boxers, sandwiched between jackson, who is naked, snoring into his chest, and mark, dressed in a hoodie and a pair of sweats despite being smothered by the heavy duvet covering all three of them, pressed possessively against his back, yugyeom figures that he doesn’t mind playing the vulnerable deer to jackson’s lion and mark’s tiger. 

because as much as they enjoy hunting him down, making him sweat and plead, chasing him around with the threat of being devoured entirely by their passion and intensity, it also means that he is protected by the same power and strength, cocooned safely by their combined forces.

yugyeom doesn’t love them, not yet, and they don’t with him either. but as jackson starts drooling wetly into yugyeom’s collarbone, murmuring words in a language unbeknownst to yugyeom, and mark begins to hook and tangle his limbs around yugyeom like an oversized octopus, gnawing slightly at yugyeom’s nape, he thinks that love shared between the three of them is a sure thing; if not reached soon through their own efforts, will only be reinforced by time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write pure pr0n but i got distracted by the beauty that is extended metaphors and animal imagery


End file.
